marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-TRN583
Spider-Man Unlimited (comic) | EarthNumber = TRN583 | Title = Spider-Man Unlimited | Aliases = Counter-Earth (Spider-Man Unlimited) | Status = Existing | Creators = Ralph Macchio; Eric Stephenson; Andy Kuhn | First = Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 2 ½ | Last = Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 2 5 | History = In this Universe, Counter-Earth had humans that evolved from a wild Jurassic world that was ruled by Dinosaurs, which were once controlled by the Synoptic before it was forced off the surface. Fifty years before John Jameson and Spider-Man (Peter Parker) landed on the planet, a man from Earth arrived because he was angry with the human race for causing wars there. The man married with a woman from the planet and raised a family, but one day he noticed that the behavior that he left behind started showing up on Counter-Earth. To keep this planet a paradise, he started to experiment on animals in an attempt to create a peaceful race. Once he succeeded, he named the race ""Beastials." The Beastials eventually decided to take over the planet and to control the human citizens of Counter-Earth. About thirty years later, the man built Castle Wundagore and gave himself the name "the High Evolutionary". Twenty years after that, John Jameson decided to investigate the planet after NASA's Alita 1 was destroyed by the High Evolutionary in an effort to keep his planet unknown to the people of Earth. Unbeknownest to Jameson, he inadvertently brought Venom and Carnage to the planet. Their plan was to conquer it and begin a new symbiote planet. Because of them, Jameson was stuck on the planet for six months before Spider-Man was able to make it there to help him. Unfortunately, Spider-Man's shuttle was destroyed during the landing as well. Unable to leave, he decided to join Jameson and his Human Rebels to destroy the High Evolutionary. This planet has a robotic police force called the Machine Men, each Machine Man is a "law and order" creature that was programmed by the local Knights of Wundagore, the Beastial elite unit of the High Evolutionary. | Residents = * Earth ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** John Jameson ** J. Jonah Jameson ** Robbie Robertson ** Betty Brant ** Ben Urich ** Flash Thompson ** Venom (Eddie Brock) *** Venom Symbiote ** Carnage (Cletus Kasady) *** Carnage Symbiote ** Fantastic Four *** Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) *** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) *** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *** The Thing (Ben Grimm) ** Aunt May ** Mary Jane Watson ** Gwen Stacy * Counter-Earth ** High Evolutionary (Herbert Wyndham) *** Machine Men *** Bestials **** Knights of Wundagore ***** Sir Ram ***** Lady Ursula ***** Lady Vermin ***** Lord Tyger ** Synoptic ** Human Rebels *** Daniel Bromey *** Git Hoskins *** Karen O'Malley ** The Brute (Reed Richards) ** Susan Storm ** Johnny Storm ** Ben Grimm ** "Gwen Stacy" (Astrid) ** Mr. Mineo ** Milos ** Chameleon ** Brixton ** "Wolverine" (Edwin Jones) ** Green Goblin ** Naoko Yamada-Jones ** Shayne Yamada-Jones | Notes = * This is the reality where the comic book version of ''Spider-Man Unlimited'' is loosely based on the ''Spider-Man: Unlimited'' cartoon series takes place, and did not end on a cliffhanger. * About 70% of the Counter-Earth is covered with water, and 97% of that is saltwater oceans. Just like Peter Parker's earth. | Trivia = | Links = Spider-Man: Unlimited }}